United Autonomous Republics
History The three East Paovian member states of UAR are safe and stable Socialist countries that have been united since the late 30th Century. These territories have been under the leadership of Spek for four decades. Vanqar Vanqar was originally a fascist state before collapse in the 2960s. In 2981 Spek led a vanguard of revolutionaries, toppling the provisional regime set up during a civil war. The movement was swift and unexpected, shocking both onlookers and the revolutionaries themselves. Following the upheaval in the capital, Qavran, the Vanqarists managed to unite much of the lowlands. During this transition, many local leaders across the rest of the modern day country made arrangements to join the Vanqar Soviet Republic. Mirabel Within ten years, Vanqar Soviet Republic had managed to become extremely prosperous and sponsored a Vanqarist Revolution in the capital of Mirabel, Stokholm. Following the successful overthrow of the monarchist government, Stokholm was renamed Revolution in honour of Spek. Mirabel, which is home to a large English population, made a proposal for the Special Language Status Agreement, which was signed by both parliaments in 2990. With the inclusion of Mirabel, a federative system of government was created to devolve power to the regional level. From the time of union in 2990 until the ascension of Jadir in 3003, the state was referred to as the United Republics of Vanqar and Mirabel (URVM). Jadir In March of 3003 the Jadir Soviet Republic joined the union by a referendum sent by the democratic government. With a weak economy and poor social welfare, the leadership of the country acquiesced to the experience and popularity of the UAR. Jadir recovered through massive aid from Vanqar and Mirabel. The three provinces created a plan in 3010 for economic integration and consistent profit by 3020, which was met in August of 3016 to much jubilation. In recent years, Jadir's brand of semi-privatisation of enterprise has proven to be the most effective economy. Although there are many privately held corporations in Jadir, they are very tightly regulated and are overseen by liaisons from the Ministry of Labour. Contemporary Politics Mirabel, which has a population of over 12.5 million, Vanqar, with a population of nearly 23 million, and Jadir, with just under 10 million, are members of the Soviet Federation on Kebir Blue. Vanqar Soviet Republic chaired the organisation for 17 years, giving over the position to Soviet Empire of the Leaf. The federation, which has representatives from seven continents on the planet, is still maintaining the quick growth garnered under Spek. Also, the UAR and other members of the Soviet Federation provide significantly to international development through loans, the setup of emergency aid, and the participation in the common market "Border Countries". In internal politics, each province (or Republic as they are officially termed) has control over its own economy, social policy, and law. The structure of the UAR is designed to be a heavily decentralised federative system. In essence, the only role played by the supranational government is foreign policy and defense. Each province has slightly different priorities, but synchronises with the overall goals of the union. Vanqar, which is ruled by the International Soviet Committee, has no opposition parties. The government is non-partisan, with individual representatives from across the country participating in political decisionmaking. In Mirabel, the ISC faces partisan opposition from the Social Democratic Party and the Progressive Party of the Republics- which serve mostly as voices of criticism in parliament. The citizens of Mirabel vote whenever the government faces a confidence crisis, or within seven years. Parties in the Jadir Soviet Republic include the National Bloc, the Progressive Party of the Republics, and the Citizens Cooperative of Jadir. As a result of the cooperation in parliament, Jadir is recognised as the most democratic of the three members of the UAR. Elections occur every two years on the last Monday of May. Geography The provinces of Vanqar and Mirabel have a lengthy coastline, while Jadir is landlocked. The majority of all territories are on the high plains of Volusia. This mountainous region is mined with small, deep lakes and thick boreal forest. The UAR is renowned for its ecological conservation and spectacular national parks; however, there is significant environmental damage near the Horn of Leningrad, a heavy industrial location and the mouth of the Pomaroso River. The highest point in the republics is Jay Peak, with an elevation of 8470 m, making it the tallest mountain on the continent. Demographics The republics are predominantly Arabic. Although the official language of the UAR is Arabic, business is conducted in English, and many regional languages have special status. Immigration to the empire has been high in recent years due to the strength of the economy and the political stability. The official state policy toward religion is secularism. Largely, this has been widely respected as the populations of the UAR are very inclusive and have always respected difference. Population and Immigration Growth over the first forty years of the UAR's history has been substantial. Although Mirabel has seen a significantly smaller rise in population, there are now more than 60 million citizens of the UAR, making it one of the largest territories on the continent. Some opposition parties in Jadir's parliament aim to increase the republic's population by opening the borders to certain professionals from several neighbouring socialist countries such as People's Republic of Rezalan and the Socialist Union of Farr. This move has been criticised by other parties, by the media, and by the general public. Immigration has always been an integral part of the UAR, but growth in the region has been sustained from refugees seeking assylum, not ordinary citizens in neighbouring countries. Ms. Emily, who leads the Soviet Federation, has expressed disdain for the idea, citing that the increased mobility will "erode national and regional programmes". Languages According to the 3010 Census, approximately 40 per cent of members of UAR identified Arabic as their first language. As the map below illustrates, Arabic is a language dispersed quite evenly across the republics. Many English, Russia, and French speakers live in Mirabel and Vanqar. Two very small ethnic linguistic groups, the Khas and Vanqar are localised, but are still recognised as official languages of the UAR. Since all six languages are official, they are all legally equal. Category:Countries Category:Federations